Harry Potter and the Locket of Slytherin
by Magicgirl29
Summary: AU: Harry's fifth year is starting and so are new problems. Within a year of mischeif, mystery and friendship what could: A flash of green, eyes, strange people, mysterious attacks and a locket all have in common? Read to find out.
1. The Rescue from Privet Drive

Chapter 1: The Rescue From Private Drive.

Harry awoke in his room and blinked his eyes rapidly. He reached his bed side to find his glasses and once his fingers found them he placed them on his face with a tired yawn. He could hear Petunia muttering downstairs and Dudley whining about something or other. With a sigh Harry got dressed into a light blue shirt and black jacket and threw on an old hammy down pair of jeans that had once belonged to Dudley. He grabbed a belt from the wardrobe and secured it tightly, even though they were still a little big- he thought glumly.

The shirt and jacket were brand new, Mrs. Weasley had- with Harry's direct permission- used some money from his Gringott's account to pay for some new clothes to wear. His trousers, however, were torn after he bought them so Mrs. Weasley took them back to hers to mend them by hand rather than magic, she really had a lot of work to do since the shock of Voldemort's return and Cedric's death which caught her as well as everyone else by surprise.

He stroked Hedwig and walked downstairs to cook his own breakfast- as usual- he was silent as he approached the landing, he walked to the kitchen door and pushed it open- stepping into the room- Dudley could not care less about Harry's presence, not when there was food before him of course, not that Harry minded as he wasn't that fond of his cousin on a morning either.

"I see you're up," Petunia grumbled, though making it loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry almost responded until he decided that today she simply was not worth his strength. "Still moping about that prat that died?" She said harshly, her tone did not shock Harry. The only reason they knew about Diggory's death is because Albus came by to personally warn them that he may be feeling under the weather due to the death of a fellow student, though this did nothing but allow Dudley more ammo to throw his way, as it is the only thing that stopped him fighting back.

Harry did not look at her or even acknowledge that he had heard her, instead he went to the bread bin and pulled out the remaining two pieces of bread- though just before he did Dudley whined: "I WANT BREAD AND BUTTER!" Petunia snatched the bread from Harry's hands without hesitation and began buttering it for Dudley- who grinned at Harry- he did not really want bread and butter, rather he just wanted to be cruel to Harry as usual. Eventually Harry gave up; Ron had promised to owl him some sweets as he knew Harry would probably need it.

"What on earth are you wearing boy?" Barked Uncle Vernon, he eyed Harry's new clothes questionably and Harry stared straight back.

"Clothes." He replied simply. Vernon threw down his paper and approached Harry, his large pink face towering over him.

"Don't get funny with me boy! Where'd you get this and how did you pay for it?" He asked, pulling on Harry's shirt- none to gently- Dudley noticed and was appalled and jealous as he noticed Harry's clothes were better than his own.

"Mrs. Weasley bought me them and it was with my money that I got from Gringott's!" Harry yelled back as he was tired of Vernon pulling on his shirt and jacket.

"More talk about this nonsense world of yours?" Petunia spat with distain. "So glad I'm not a part of it." She turned away and went to polish the table top in the kitchen.

"You mean like my mum, your sister?" He asked calmly. He knew he should not have said that but he was more confident in standing up for himself now and as he realised from past experience, these _people _should never get the better of him. Dudley frowned and left the room with a tub of yogurt clasped in his beefy hands. Vernon's eyes narrowed and flames danced in them, he reminded Harry of a much fatter and uglier version of Voldemort- except with the nose and no slits for eyes. Petunia turned sharply to face him, eyes blazing.

"Excuse me?" She said quietly, though she shook with anger at the remembrance of her sister's status.

"You heard me." Harry responded coolly, normally he would have been afraid but he had literally looked danger in the face and so could no longer fear his vicious aunt and uncle. "Doesn't it bother you that the man who _murdered _my parents, _your sister, _is back and still alive?" He cried out in anger mostly. Petunia said in a low growl.

"Vernon... Get him out of my sight!" Petunia could pretend she had no heart but Harry knew that even she missed her sister at times and that was probably the reason why she hated this whole 'magic' world and anyone involved in it. He did not know exactly if they were close but they were still family.

Vernon grabbed him- viciously- and pulled him to the cupboard under the stairs, he had not been in there since he was ten and now he was almost fifteen. He was forced in and the door was slammed shut and locked. Harry's wand and spell books and letters and owl were all in his room and all that was in here were his old figures and cob webs from the spiders, dust covered the whole room and Harry had almost out grown the small space as he shifted himself into a less awkward position. He sighed to himself; maybe he should have kept his mouth shut after all.

Suddenly Harry heard a loud _crack! _Followed by the Dursleys screaming. "It's you, Vernon, it's them again, get them out!" Petunia roared. Harry pressed himself up against the door and listened.

"Whoa Relax!" Came Ron's shocked voice. That's when Harry remembered that Ron wrote Harry saying he and the twins would pick him up from the Dursleys the next day, which was _today. _He could hear Vernon throwing swear words at them but he could not be sure where Ron was. "Where's Harry?" Ron asked. Harry was about to speak when Vernon said.

"He's not here!" Harry could hear Ron as he scoffed.

"Then where is he?"

"How should I know?" He responded, sounding slightly nervous. Harry chose this moment to act as he banged on the door with all his might, screaming out Ron's name.

"Ron, Ron, I'm in here let me out!" He bellowed as loud as he could, he heard shuffling feat and could tell Ron had come closer. "Ron, I'm under the stairs!" He called out and he heard Ron and two others gasp.

"You locked him under the bloody stairs?" Screamed a voice that belonged to one of the twins, Harry could not tell from their voices who had spoken but he knew it was one of them. "Move back Ron, MOVE BACK HARRY!" The twin called out, Harry obeyed and leaned away, instantly the lock had broken and the door swung outwards, Ron turned white as he rushed to help Harry out of the cupboard. Harry gasped for breath as he just realised how little oxygen there was in there.

"Bloody hell, Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked, eyeing him with concern. Harry nodded quickly. George turned to the Dursley's and glared as did Fred.

"Wait, you guys apparated here?" Harry asked, they all nodded. Fred smiled and said.

"George and I just got our apparating licence last month!" He beamed.

"Yeah and guess what!" George exclaimed, forgetting about the Dursleys. "We got a place on Diagon Alley for the store!" He laughed and high fived his brother. Harry smiled brightly at them.

"You gotta show me where!" He laughed.

"Well we all can," Said Ron. "They've agreed to show us when we go get our stuff for school."

"Is Hermione at the Burrow?" Harry asked. Ron nodded enthusiastically whereas the twins grinned and Harry knew exactly what they were thinking. "Well should we go?" George clapped his hands.

"Oh yeah I forgot, I wondered why we were still in this rat whole." He said walking up to Harry and Ron.

"Excuse me?"Flared Vernon.

"Oh he said this place is a rat whole." Responded Fred, causing Harry to laugh.

"Oh wait!" Said Harry suddenly. Ron turned to him. "I need my school stuff, Hedwig, my wand, my broom you know!" Ron nodded.

"I'll come with you, you two better come as well; dad's not here to fix your mess if you do something to those muggles." Said Ron, jerking his thumb to the Dursley's who had frozen in the kitchen doorway. The twins snickered and everyone followed Harry upstairs. "Hey, Harry, you'll never guess who's been chosen for the team leader in Quidditch for Gryffindor!"

"Who?" Asked Harry as he heaved his suite case onto the bed.

"You!" Ron burst out happily. Harry stood in shock for a moment and was about to ask Ron how he knew when suddenly Fred said.

"Way to ruin the surprise Ron!" Ron shrugged his shoulders and helped Harry find his wand.

"Angelina came around in the summer and said that she was a little pressured when she was told how much work went into coaching, she was worried she wouldn't have enough time to study for her N.E.W.T's so she passed it onto you instead, she said she'd tell you during the feast when we got back." George explained and Harry nodded and eyed his stuff worriedly.

"How are we gonna apparate with all this stuff?" His suite case, broom and owl were all laid out before him and eventually Ron decided.

"Well... You take Hedwig, I'll take the broom and those two can take the trunk." Ron said.

"Can you guys apparate with this stuff?" Harry asked and the twins nodded, his heart gave a leap of joy as he grabbed Hedwig and stood beside the twins, Harry beside George and Ron beside Fred. They all joined hands and instantly Harry felt sick as the colours of his room blended and moulded before his eyes as he felt as though he was speeding through time, he felt momentarily blind and for a second was nervous that the twins had done something wrong, yet he felt George's grip on his hand tighten and so Harry tightened his grip, his stomach lurched and then... They fell.

Ron held out a hand and Harry smiled as he took it and drank in the sight around him, they were in the Burrow and it was as beautiful and creative as always, he felt at home, for a moment all was peaceful until. "Oh you made it!" Harry was caught in a famous back crushing hug given to him by none other than Mrs. Weasley, a lovely plump woman who treated him so sweetly that he felt it would be impossible to ever get angry or annoyed by her.

"Let the kid breathe!" George laughed as he patted his mothers back, Molly pulled away and instead pulled all three boys into the same crushing hug at once, banging their heads together in the process. The three groaned but Harry could not help but grin.

"HARRY!" Screamed Hermione, he barely had time to register that it was her until she had finally wrapped her arms around his neck; he almost fell over at the impact but eventually laughed and smiled at her bushy head. She pulled away and smiled, radiantly, at him. That winning smile was contagious as it spread to his in mere seconds. She looked down and picked up Hedwig's cage and started rubbing her feathers lovingly. Harry grinned and Hermione grasped the cage and faced Harry. "You're staying in Ron's room. It's great to see you! We should catch up later, I kinda just ran out on Ginny." She said with a little glint in her eye.

"Ok and thanks Hermione it's great to see you too! And you should probably get back to her, we can catch up anytime." She smiled and handed him the cage and disappeared up the stairs.

"C'mon then, Harry, we can catch up properly later, after dinner sound good? Ginny and Hermione have been in Ginny's room all yesterday and now this morning." Ron groaned. "Girls." He muttered. "Oh, I just remembered! You go up to the room and get sorted I need to tell mum something." Harry raised an eyebrow but saw Ron pleading for him to go and so he did, he turned back for a split second and saw Ron and Molly whispering, secretively.

He walked up the stairs and overheard Hermione and Ginny were talking in hushed tones, though Harry could hear them. "Your hair looks fine Ginny stop worrying!"

"But Michael asked me out and everything needs to be perfect for when we go back to school!" She said, slightly pressured. Hermione sighed. Harry decided this was girl talk and so left them alone, he walked past more doors when he saw Percy walk in front of him.

"Oh, hello, Harry." He said formally. Harry smiled. He had never truly seen eye to eye with Percy but that did not mean he had no respect for him at all.

"How's work? Last I heard things weren't going well." Harry asked, slight concern in his eyes. Percy eyed him for a moment and gestured to his room. Harry walked in without a word and Percy closed the door and gestured to the bed, Harry sat down and watched the Weasley boy as he sat at his desk and looked at Harry.

"Everything is going just fine. I managed to assure them that the minister himself insisted on no help for his condition and frankly everyone was so shocked over the death of that Hufflepuff student that they attempted to investigate the death further." He said coolly.

"You believe me right?" Harry asked. "That Voldemort is back?" Percy winced at the name and Harry had to resist the erg to roll his eyes, Percy removed his horn rimmed glasses and rubbed his temple in deep thought.

"I do, Harry, but the Ministry is having none of it. They say that the evidence is unclear and they will not listen to anything I say. I'm sorry." Harry nodded, at least he knew that another person believed him. Percy placed his glasses back upon his face and pushed them higher upon his nose. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have very important work to do." Harry nodded and left the room. As he left he heard nothing and saw no-one so Ron must still be downstairs. He walked up the stairs and found Ron's mess of a room. The ground was covered in pieces of parchment and letters from family and friends and also a few empty sweet rappers, Harry kicked a stray jumper out of the way and settled down on the guest bed.

"Hey Harry!" Ron panted as he sprinted upstairs. Harry looked at him and smiled. "Sorry about all that, I was told that I should tell mum that Fred and George didn't hurt those muggles like last time." He looked bored at the very idea and Harry laughed at the memory of seeing Dudley's tongue grow almost three times its natural size. "So what do you want to-?"

"Ron," Said Ginny as she appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" He asked, bored.

"Sorry to bore you," She said sarcastically. "But dad's just got back and our letters have come. We need to go to Diagon Alley." After finishing she threw two letters on the bed nearest to the door and Ron picked them up, handing one to Harry.

"I swear it's creepy how the man knows where you are!" He said as Harry opened his Hogwarts letter. The books were nothing unusual, just what you'd expect. They did wonder who their defence against dark arts teacher would be. Only one of them had actually been normal- of course if you didn't count the werewolf part of him. "Ok we better get downstairs before mum goes mental."

They walked downstairs and met up with Hermione half way down, they talked amongst themselves about mainly homework, Quidditch etc... But Harry had sort of zoned out as the topic was not that interesting to listen to. They reached the bottom of the stairs and the twins stood waiting with Ginny, Arthur walked through with Percy behind him. "Harry!" Arthur exclaimed happily. His kind face was always a pleasure for Harry to see.

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry beamed at him; they both smiled for a moment when he turned to push Percy forward and said.

"Percy will be taking you to get your things in Diagon Alley today." All the Weasley children looked put out as did Percy- most likely because of the reaction from his siblings. "Your mother and I are busy, Charlie is still away and Bill is getting himself settled so Percy is taking you."

"Why can't Fred and George take us?" Ginny whined, clearly she was more fond of jokers than goody two shoes Percy any day.

"Because I need someone _responsible _to watch you- now don't look at me like that I know you are not nearly as mature as Percy quite yet." Arthur walked off and Fred said.

"Perfect prefect Percy!" Percy glared, Ron was chuckling- even Harry had to suppress a grin- but Percy had never done anything bad or mean towards him so he felt guilty about laughing along with the others, though no-one seemed to notice whether he did or did not.

"Right then. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny I suspect you are all aware how to floo to Diagon Alley?" He said in his ever pompous tone.

"We're not idiots!" Ginny grumbled, though no-one appeared to have heard her.

"Alright then, Fred, George and I will apparate there. See you in a moment." With that the three boys had disappeared with a loud _Crack! _Which pierced the air like a gun shot. In silence they moved- one by one- to the fire place, grabbed a handful of powder and clearly said 'Diagon Alley' and disappeared behind the emerald flames.

-0-

"Ah, there you all are!" Percy said as he saw his brother and sister approach along with Hermione and Harry of course. The group were in Flourish and Blotts; everyone split up and started searching for their books. Percy had met Penelope in the corner; Fred and George were by a bookshelf near the window- both peering into one book- Hermione and Ron went to get their books from somewhere in the back and Ginny had met up with a Michael Corner and gone to the fourth years section to collect Ginny's books. Harry, however, went to the main desk to request his books.

"What can I get you?" A man asked from behind the desk.

"5th yearbooks please." Harry replied, he handed over the list and the man read off the paper.

"_Advance book of spells grade 5, Into the future level 2 Divination, Fantastic beasts' volume 5, Muggle studies VI." _Harry nodded and the man walked through a door behind the desk to find the books on the list. Harry waited patiently when who should walk in but the very boy Harry was least pleased to see. His silvery blonde hair and piercing- cool gray- eyes entered the shop. Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter." He mocked as he approached Harry even closer. Something wasn't right, Harry's scar start to ache a little.

"Get lost, Malfoy!" Harry spat at him. There was a small hint of green outlining Draco's, usually gray, eyes. The longer Harry looked into his eyes the more his scar throbbed. Draco smirked and moved in closer, the green in his eyes grew until grey was no longer visible. Harry let out a sharp gasp against his will. Draco chuckled to himself and whispered.

"Problem Potter?" Harry leaned back against the desk in an attempt to get away from Malfoy. Draco only sneered at him and said. "See you at school." Suddenly the green in his eyes disappeared and all that was left was the cool gray orbs that were familiar to Harry. His scar started to feel better but Harry watched Draco's back as he left, something was odd... Draco cast a side glance at the twins- one of which was glaring at Malfoy coldly- as if out of nowhere a small green light flashed and then Draco left the shop. Harry was confused at what the light could have meant but when he looked to the twins he got an idea. George was clutching his chest as though his breathing had suddenly been halted, he was coughing heavily but Fred helped him remain standing.

"George, you alright mate?" George nodded quickly but did not look out of the window at Malfoy. George seemed fine, but then what did the flash of green mean? Harry's scar had never hurt before when Draco had come near and never before had Draco's eyes turned emerald either.

"Alright there lad, here's your books." Harry jumped as the man behind the desk returned with a stack of books. Harry eyed them and realised that he hadn't brought a bag with him and so would have to carry them around. Upon lifting them he realised they were not nearly as heavy as he thought they'd be, he turned around only to come face to face with his friends- with the exception of Michael and Penelope.

"Alright c'mon everyone-" Said Fred.

"-The time has come to show you the location for-" Continued George.

"-Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" They chorused together. Percy moaned but did not ruin anything. They all followed behind the twins as they led the way towards a certain street in Diagon Alley, moments later they arrived at number 93 where a large- colourless- building stood with a half finished model on the top.

"This is it?" Percy questioned. Everyone ignored him and Ginny said.

"How did you afford this place?" The twins caught Harry's eye, though it was very subtle, then looked away. Harry didn't tell anyone about giving his winnings to the twins because he did not think Mrs. Weasley would approve and with all that money he could have helped the whole family... Not just blow it all off on a joke shop for two seventeen year olds.

"That's for us to know and for you all to never find out." Fred said slyly.

"You didn't steal it, did you boys?" Percy asked uneasily. The twins and the others snapped their eyes on him.

"They may be many things," Said Hermione.

"But they're not thieves!" Ron finished. Percy acted as though he had never spoken and this time Harry really did role his eyes.

"We can't go in yet though, it's not finished." Fred said.

"And no-one is seeing the inside until we're done." George concluded. This was understandable; Harry was ever so much looking forward to seeing the store once completed. They walked back through the shops of Diagon Alley, searching for more of their school supplies. Harry could not get the incident with Draco out of his mind, the year had barely begun and yet strange things were already making themselves known. Could it be possible that George's strange reaction had nothing to do with Malfoy at all? But if that were true then what would the flash of green mean?

-0-

Later that day everyone arrived back at the Burrow and went their separate ways. Ginny went to her room, Fred and George went to theirs, Arthur went to work, Molly stayed in the kitchen, Percy went to his room and the trio escaped to Ron's room. Here Harry was going to speak to them about the mysterious events about his encounter with Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts.

"Wait a minute, so... Malfoy's eyes turned green?" Hermione questioned. Harry nodded but did not speak a word. "I don't understand. What happened when he walked away?"

"He left and started to glare at George, there was a flash of green light and then George started coughing while Malfoy left. It looked like he couldn't breathe for a minute." Said Harry. Ron went pale as his face held deep concentration.

"Ok, that's dodgy," Ron said, bringing the silence to an abrupt end. Hermione scowled at him and he gave her a small shrug to which she sighed. "Did you ask George if he was ok?" Harry thought for a moment as he recalled that it was Fred to ask his brother that question and that the answer had been a quick nod of the head, this could not truly either confirm or deny the truth as it is possible and much more likely that George was lying so as not to arise any worry, that certainly has been Harry's method in the past. Ron confirmed the silence and guessed that Harry never did ask if he had been ok.

"And this happened in Flourish and Blotts, are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked him, he was slightly annoyed at this because he had already told her that it was in that shop and asking him again was pointless and unnecessary. Regardless he nodded. "But he seemed fine since then, he was his usual self at the shop and back home." Harry could not wrap his head around it, had this all just been Harry's mind fooling him? After all it was just last year when Cedric had died and the green flashing light was clear as day and Cedric's pale complexion had haunted his dreams... Maybe this was his fear that someone else would get hurt if Harry was around. He shared this theory with no-one.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Suggested Ron.

"No!" Said Harry suddenly. Ron and Hermione looked at him, confusion dripping over their faces. "It was probably nothing." Harry did not believe his own words but then Hermione said.

"You said your scar hurt, you saw a green light and that George reacted, Harry, doesn't that sound weird?" She spoke matter of factly.

"I know Hermione!" He snapped. He was not even at Hogwarts yet and already something was happening and Harry had the uncomfortable feeling that it had something to do with Voldemort, even though it would be impossible for the dark lord to rise to power so quickly, Harry was still nervous. "I'm sorry. Can we talk about it later?" Hermione nodded, though she did not agree that they should drop the subject so quickly but then again she did not know how Harry truly felt. He wasn't the same since Cedric's death. She quietly slipped out of the room and right now Harry did not care where she went.

"Don't let Malfoy get to you mate." Ron said quietly. Harry nodded his head and did not even watch as Ron pulled out a box of every flavour beans and began to eat. Harry just needed rest and so he did.

Harry had fallen into a deep sleep that night and the dreams he had scared him. Cedric stood before him in an empty room with no windows, the walls where an icy blue and it was freezing, Cedric approached, his eyes blazing as he spoke.

"You killed me Harry. You told me to grab the cup with you, you killed me!" Harry took a step back and shook his head but Cedric kept repeating this phrase and then said. "You're the reason Voldemort's back!" Harry stopped and it was as if he was witnessing Cedric's death again. The blinding flash of green and Cedric flying through the air and to the floor, eyes staring without seeing and his last breath stolen from him forever.

Then there was a shift and Harry found himself in the great hall, the tables and seats were all gone and the room was completely empty- apart from one fireplace and the bewitched ceiling that continued to glow bright with the twinkling stars of space. Draco approached him, his eyes were the darkest shade of green- much darker than when Harry saw him in Diagon Alley- he walked to Harry and stopped three feet before him. A blinding flash of green and someone appeared behind Malfoy. It was George, Fred, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and a girl Harry had never seen before. Draco waved his wand and the Weasleys' and the girl fell to their knees. Hermione was stood still, her eyes wide and distant, her skin pale and mouth wide open. She was petrified and then... She dropped.

Harry woke up with a start, there was sweat on his forehead and his breathing quickened. Why did he have such a dream? Why did he see the Weasleys' and Hermione in such a state as Malfoy made his move? And who was the mysterious girl that he had never before seen? The eyes. Harry realised the green eyes were the same as the day in Diagon Alley followed by Harry's scar hurting which then was followed by a flash of light and one of his friends- seemingly- in pain. But what did it all mean?


	2. Eliza Blackstar

Chapter 2: Eliza Blackstar.

As the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione approached Platform 9 3/4 Harry did not speak, the dream had left him physically shaken and he would simply tell the others that he was fine even though he wasn't.

One by one everyone went through the platform: First the twins next Ginny and Hermione and finally Harry and Ron. Harry could hear his friends in deep conversation behind him but he did not bother talking to them. The visions in his dream seemed too real to be true and he recalled that the last time he had a dream that felt as real as that... It became true. He did not know what he would do if Malfoy ever hurt his friends like that before his very eyes, he might have the same amount of anger as the time Cedric had been killed... Though he had never been close to Cedric he knew how furious- and scared- he got when he saw his body fly through the air and land limply on the floor.

He shook these thoughts from his head and sat down in an empty compartment, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny all walked in behind him. After a while Ginny had left the compartment as her new boyfriend Michael asked her to sit with him and so they left together- with Ginny's siblings glaring evilly at Michael's back.

"So... Ron, I heard you were going to try and join the Quidditch team?" Inquired Hermione, Ron nodded and the twins grinned at their younger brother.

"Yeah... I'm hoping to make keeper, Fred and George have been teaching me all summer. Bill and Charlie owled me saying that if I made the team they'd come and watch the first match!" He said enthusiastically. Hermione smiled.

"You'll be great, Ron!" Hermione beamed at him.

"Of course he will, he's a Weasley!" Fred encouraged.

"Too right!" George agreed. There was a light knock on the compartment door and Hermione waved the person in. Harry recognised her at once. Short silky brown hair that reached her shoulders, hazel eyes shining under the light and about the height of Hermione. She was the girl from Harry's dream, he began to get worried. If this girl truly existed then that meant there was a chance of his terrible dream coming true!

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit with you all? Nowhere else is free." She said shyly.

"Sure come on in!" Grinned Ron. The girl sat down beside Hermione and said.

"My name's Eliza Blackstar by the way."

"Pleased to meet you." Said Hermione. "I'm Hermione, that's Ron, Harry and those two are Fred and George." She said pointing them out.

"Actually Hermione, I'm George-"

"-And I'm Fred." Hermione blushed as she realised she had gotten their names wrong, Eliza laughed a little and smiled.

"It's great to meet you all!" She beamed at them.

"So, Eliza, are you in our year?" Hermione asked.

"I'm starting my fifth year." She replied and Hermione nodded.

"What house do you want to be in?" Asked George.

"Gryffindor! I do hope I don't end up in Slytherin like my father." Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows. "My mother and father and our ancestors were all in Slytherin and I just hope I don't end up like them." She said hurriedly. Everyone was sympathetic towards her.

"They don't... mistreat you do they?" Hermione asked.

"No! No of course not. Though they do say I am a... Blood traitor at times." She said sadly as she lowered her head. Harry looked across at her and did not sense any danger, though her family background sounded horrendous! Hermione patted the girls shoulder and calmed her.

"Don't worry, you shouldn't worry about them if they think that way. You are a good person." Eliza nodded though she did not fully believe it as most times if she did the right thing her parents may convince her otherwise, though this itself left her confused.

It had been a while and Fred and George left with their best friend Lee Jordan, thus leaving the trio and Eliza alone in the compartment. Ron and Hermione had moved across to where the twins sat and Harry inched closer to Eliza, now everyone had room to move around.

"So how come you're only coming this year?" Asked Harry as he looked to her. She looked up at him and said.

"My parents seemed to think I would never end up in Slytherin and so sent me to another school, though this year I received a letter from Dumbledore and not even my parents can ignore him." She stated.

"What school did you go to before?" Ron asked. She turned to look at him; she looked like she was afraid and nervous at the same time.

"Salazar's Academy for Pureblood Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said in a small and quiet voice, there was silence in the room. She was a good and pleasant girl who had grown up in a terrible background and was afraid of how others would see her. Clearly Harry knew all too well that 'Salazar' was the Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin. "I am afraid my parents may disown me if I make any house other than Slytherin." She whispered softly. Harry was never too good with consoling anyone but there was a first time for everything so he patted her hand softly, though she did not look up he could feel her appreciation. Though something felt strange, as he touched her he could feel great magic float through her veins, it was an immense power that had a mixture of light and dark inside it. He did not know what to think of this at all, this girl did not seem evil- but then if she wasn't why could he feel such energy radiating from her. Hastily, he let go and Ron and Hermione raised their eyebrows at him but he just shook his head, dismissing their unspoken questions.

-0-

After the long train ride and carriage ride up to the school the students gathered in the great hall to await the sorting ceremony. Eliza was waiting outside and Harry was almost completely terrified. His dreams that had proven to be true had scared him a little in the past but this one included his friends and he did not know what he would do without them, he must write a letter to Sirius later. Just then the sorting hat was placed at the front and the first years- and Eliza- pilled in. The hat started to sing.

_Silence all and please prepare_

_Do not fear, do not fret_

_The sorting hat is here,_

_So where are you in your mind?_

_Your emotions are blind to you_

_But to me they're not._

_Perhaps you are a Gryffindor,_

_Brave, loyal and strong_

_Or just may be a Ravenclaw_

_Wise and smart of mind_

_In their books and cleverness_

_Is where you'll surely find_

_Those clever young kids_

_Or could you be a Hufflepuff _

_Loyal and true_

_Though not nearly as tough!_

_They are still there for you_

_Or Slytherin _

_Cunning and evil within_

_Where this year evil will rise_

_And tears shall fall from innocent eyes_

_Avoiding them would be most wise_

_So now you have those houses four,_

_Put me upon your head_

_And be sorted once more!_

Thunderous applause spread throughout the hall, no-one had truly listened to what the sorting hat's message was- expect for Harry who had found it confusing but fitting.

"Sounds like the old thing has changed the song _again!" _Ron muttered to Harry as he clapped along with the others. _Where this year evil will rise_ _and tears shall fall from innocent eyes, avoiding them would be most wise. _Could this have anything to do with the incident with Malfoy in Diagon Alley? Harry glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco grinning maliciously at him, Harry's stomach lurched as he knew something really was wrong and that Malfoy must have some idea what it is or possibly be involved with it.

He continued to ponder this as many new students walked to the hat and then ran to one of the four different houses, every kid that went to Slytherin looked exceedingly pleased with themselves and eventually Harry saw Eliza emerge from the crowd and sit upon the stool, slowly the hat was lowered and it let out a loud "AHA!" Noise.

"Well this is difficult. I see you are loyal... Oh yes very much so indeed, talent! Ah, a knowledge of extraordinary things that I have only seen twice before. Brave yet intelligent... Mischief and cunning. Oh and what is this? Magic that is rare courses through your veins... Now where to put you?" Harry noticed something, her eyes were scrunched up and she was whispering the same way he had when he had first been sorted. "Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You posses all the qualities... Even some that they do not and it is powerful! No? Well then... Better be... GRYFFINDOR!" She laughed and jumped from her seat as the Gryffindors exploded into encouraging cheers. She dropped herself down between Hermione and Ginny.

Harry thought about what he had heard and was curious as to what the sorting hat meant. The magic he had felt when he made contact with her was true, there was strong and deep power within her and yet the sorting hat had said that she had qualities that the other Slytherins did not posses. This girl confused Harry deeply, he felt like he could trust her but he did not understand this magic that he and the sorting hat detected.

"Now first of all, before we tuck into our exquisite feast, I would like to make a short announcement. As you all know last year one of our very own students was cruelly taken from this world at the hands of a very dark being. Voldemort himself-" Harry had told Dumbledore it was really Peter Pettigrew but no-one noticed that at all. "-Took this boy's life. Though it is possible he will rise and so I must tell you this. This year you shall have nothing to fear! Remember, fear of the name shall only increase fear of the thing itself... Now let us enjoy our delightful feast!" He said the last part joyfully and waved his arms. The tables were filled with thousands of delicious treats.

After completing the feast Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Eliza walked to the Gryffindor common room. Eliza and Hermione had already become fast friends, she was kind and intelligent which helped her to gain a friendship with Hermione; she was attractive and brilliant at chess which was good for Ron, she seemed kind despite her background which appealed slightly to Harry, she was generous and good hearted which was great for Ginny and was a high class prankster and mischievous which was fantastic for Fred and George.

"So what will you do now?" Hermione asked. "Your parents won't really disown you will they?" Eliza thought for a moment, she must truly love her family despite their background and preventing their only daughter from attending Hogwarts, simply for the small fact of which house she would be sorted into. Eliza sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know they can't remove me from here with Dumbledore around, but I fear that when I arrive home that they will disown me." She looked down and Harry had half expected to see tears but he did not, instead he saw nothing but a self-piteous look in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Said Fred. "If that happens then just owl us-"

"-Or Ron, and you can come to the Burrow for them summer like Harry and Hermione do." George finished.

"No, no I couldn't!" She responded hastily. Everyone in the wizarding world knew how poor the Weasleys' were and Harry guessed she felt like she would become too much to handle if she were to stay with them, this alone, just stressed how sweet and honest this girl was. "I don't want you to have to worry about me, really I'll be fine. My family don't really feel like a family at all. I am just pleased my brother is not here for he would defiantly be in Slytherin." She said.

"What school does he go to?" Asked Ginny.

"Durmstrang. And he is awful and I could not be more pleased that he isn't here, he always finds some way to make me look a fool." She explained. Harry thought for a moment and realised that this girl was genially a good natured person but Harry still feared for her and his friends' safety as he could not get that strange dream out of his mind.

Before Harry knew it he and the others has arrived inside the Gryffindor common room and were all seated on the sofa and chairs around the fire, the other children had gone up stairs. This year the time tables had been pinned to the notice board and Harry and the others decided to wait till the rush died down before they went to retrieve their time tables. Nothing was unusual in the time table at all. Snape was teaching potions, Hagrid was teaching Care of Magical creatures, Professor Burbage was teaching muggle studies and this year for Defence Against The Dark Arts they have...

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Ron, Harry glanced up and noticed all the Weasleys and Hermione look excited. "Alan Darkwood is teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts!"

"Who's Alan Darkwood?" Harry asked, once again his knowledge of the wizarding world was proving to be at an extremely low level. Everyone looked at him shocked. Hermione was the one to answer.

"He is the only living descendent of Godric Gryffindor!" She smiled wider than Harry had ever seen and he felt a twinge of excitement run through him as he remembered holding Gryffindor's sword in his second year and found that this man would know a great deal about his own house as well as any secret information about Voldemort who- after all – was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin.

"But if he's related to Gryffindor why is he called Darkwood?" Harry questioned.

"Because," Started Hermione. "He had been studying Gryffindor's history for many years but the remaining descendents from Slytherin have been trying to track him down for years, so he changed his name for his protection. Only true Gryffindor's are ever told what his new name is, and as it has been years since he was last seen he looks completely different than others remembered him."

"Yeah," Said Ron. "And his real name is Gradion Gryffindor." Harry nodded and there was silence as everyone started to read their time tables again.

"Well, the Slytherins are _really _gonna _love _this aren't they?" Laughed Fred, George grinned and looked back over his time-table and groaned. Ron glanced at their time tables and laughed.

"Yeah and you guys are really gonna _love _double potions with Snape on Monday and Friday mornings!" The twins shot him a glare and pulled a pink coloured sweet out of their pocket's and showed it to Ron, who- must have known what it was- paled at the sight of it and stopped laughing immediately, making sure he hid himself behind Eliza.

"Oh, Hermione, we have muggle studies second tomorrow!" Said Eliza as she showed Hermione her time table, Hermione grinned and whispered something to her and after this the girls began to giggle and all the boys shrugged their shoulders. "What do you have first, Ginny?"

"Divination." Hermione let out an undignified scoff at the mention of the subject she most despised. "Y'know last year she told me: _marvellous treasure will make itself known to you my dear, but you must BELIEVE!" _Everyone laughed as Ginny mastered professor Trelawney's voice perfectly, while waving her hands madly in the air for effect. 

"Well we should hit the sack." Said Fred, patting his brother on the back.

"Yeah we're gonna need it for tomorrow." George added glumly as he hauled himself from the sofa and up to the seventh year's dorm.

"We should too mate." Ron said and Harry nodded, the girls followed behind but went their separate ways as they reached the stairs. "You alright Harry? You've been acting strange since we met Eliza on the train." Ron eyed Harry curiously but Harry did not respond, he merely shook his head and continued up the stairs.

"Harry, Ron!" Said Seamus as the pair entered the room. "How're you?" Ron replied enthusiastically with a full and happy 'hello' but Harry just nodded to them and went to bed. The rest of the hour Harry lay awake in bed listening to Dean, Seamus and Ron's conversations.

"Is Harry alright, Ron?" Asked Seamus.

"Dunno mate, he's been a bit off for a while." Ron replied. Dean spoke up next.

"Can't really blame him can you? What with all that stuff with Cedric last year. Do you really think you-know-who's back?" The last part had been whispered and Harry had become intrigued to see just if his friends really did believe him or not.

"...I think so." Said Seamus.

"Me too," Muttered Ron. "You know, my mum was gonna get Harry over to our house sooner than we really did but-" He stopped abruptly as though he was about to reveal a deep dark secret.

"...What?" Asked Dean.

"Dumbledore thought that keeping Harry at the Dursley's was safer because Vol- You-know- who didn't know where they lived." Ron said, quietly.

"So... You think, given the chance to go to your place earlier, he would have been... Killed?" Dean said the last word awkwardly, there was silence. Ron spoke.

"...I don't know." The rest of the talk was mainly about Quidditch and who was trying out but Harry found himself too distracted by Ron's words to even comprehend the new topic. Everyone had fallen asleep and Harry could not believe what he had heard. How could going to the Burrow put him in danger of Voldemort? He would have to write to Sirius about this in the morning, as well as mention all the other strange goings on: George's odd reaction to Malfoy, the mysterious dreams and new girl, the sorting hat's subtle warning and perhaps the news about the decedent of Gryffindor himself teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Harry had fallen into a deep sleep, he was in the great hall once more and again it was desolate and soundless. Draco walked in through the doors and grinned maliciously at Harry, eyes a deep and dangerous shade of emerald. Harry looked behind him for a split second to see if they were indeed alone and when he turned back he saw his friends were behind Draco, each of them glaring at the Slytherins back. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Eliza seemed perfectly fine... For now. Draco waved his wand, like he had in the dream Harry had before, and everyone- besides Hermione-dropped to the floor, this time a green mist floated around them and a distant and unfamiliar laugh was heard that pulled at Harry's insides. Hermione was petrified and then she dropped, in the distance a voice was heard, hissing violently the words sounded like: _You could have been great! _

Harry rushed towards them to somehow find a way to put an end to their pain, though, he could not see how. The mist faded and they looked up at him, eyes wide and full of surprise and agony but something else was there. Their eyes were the lightest shade of green, Harry turned back to Draco when he saw the mist grow stronger than before and an evil, bitter laughed exploded in his ears, feeling dizzy and confused Harry let out a loud scream against his will and then; the dream ended.

He sat up abruptly in time to see Ron's stony white face staring at him in shock through the darkness.


	3. Gradion Gryffindor

Gradion Gryffindor

That morning everything was awkward between Ron and Harry, for a while neither of them spoke and Hermione was getting incredibly worried. Hermione was in the common room and appeared to be scolding the Weasley twins for something or other, Harry and Ron approached to see what the trouble was.

"You can't tell us what to do 'Mione, we're older than you." Said George as he rose to his feet and looked down at Hermione, Fred did the same and said.

"Look, it's our business so don't you worry."

"The thing is, is that we do not need first years turning into great large gnomes and creating havoc for other houses!" The twins laughed.

"Oh please-" Said Fred.

"-That kind of stuff doesn't happen twice 'Mione, we like to be original." Concluded George.

"Original morons is correct." They looked at her dumbfound. Hermione, the prefect, Granger never had a comeback. The world should have exploded on the spot. "Now pack this stuff away or do I need to write to your mother?" To some people the threat would not be much but when you were talking about Molly Weasley you'd know when the time to quit was. "The last thing you two want is a howler right before Quidditch, right?" Feeling satisfied, she walked away and joined Harry and Ron.

"I wish I was a prefect so I could boss them around." Said Ron, in awe, as he watched his brothers pack up and walk out of the room.

"Well you did throw the badge away and told Professor McGonagall you would rather die than be a, in your words, _'a pompous, rule- following, stickler.' _Ron's ears turned pink and Harry had to hide a smile.

"Yeah and then I had to buy a new badge as well." He muttered under his breath. The trio walked downstairs and into the great hall. Hermione grabbed a discarded copy of the _Daily Prophet _and started reading the front cover, a moment later she let out a low squeal which made both Harry and Ron jump slightly in their seats.

"Look at this, Harry!" Harry was about to ask but Hermione said. "It's about Cedric!" Hermione put the paper down on the table and Harry swung it around so he could read it properly. There was a picture of Cedric in his Quidditch uniform- waving to a crowd- on a Quidditch pitch that Harry guessed was taken by his father. The article headline read.

_Cedric Diggory's death: What really happened?_

"This should be interesting." Said Ron as he reached for a strip of bacon.

_Shocking news has swept the wizarding world off its feet as the boy-who- lived claims that he-who-must-not-be-named has returned from the dead and is the reason for the death of sixth year student Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the Tri wizard tournament with guest schools: Beauxbaton's Academy of magic and Durmstrang Academy. Moments after the third task Harry Potter- fourteen- arrived in front of the crowd, outside the maze, clutching Cedric Diggory and screaming that he had witnessed you-know-who in the flesh and claimed he was the one to murder Mr. Diggory. _

"_It's all well and good saying that you-know-who is back but wasn't he killed by Harry Potter many years ago? He is simply acting out to get attention." States Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin student in Mr. Potter's year at Hogwarts. "I don't know what happened with Cedric because I know Potter is just making this up, for all we know... Potter could have killed him himself. Probably didn't want Diggory stealing his fame." _

_So is Potter really to be trusted? Is you-know-who really back? All these questions and more are being asked. We asked a member of the Ministry of Magic for their thoughts. _

"_I might not know Harry Potter very well but I know he is not a liar," Says Percy Weasley- Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic. "I believe what he states about you-know-who returning and I do not believe he would have hurt Cedric Diggory at all." _

_After the information and assurance of the assistant to the Minister of magic we are hoping the Minister shall investigate further to find out the truth about Mr. Diggory's death. _

_Rita Skeeter. _

Harry stared at the paper in disbelief. Of course he should have expected that not everyone would believe him about what happened with Cedric. He wasn't shocked to find out that the Slytherins did not believe him but he could not hide the anger that boiled in his veins at being called a liar and what's worse is being called a murderer.

"Wow, suppose Percy's not a prat after all." Ron said, staring at the page thoughtfully.

"You don't think he'd be in trouble for saying what he did do you?" Hermione asked, leaning forward to whisper to them. Harry had never told anyone about the conversation he had with Percy before school and he did not find it necessary to share it.

"Why would he?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked, confused, at Hermione- who was drumming her fingers on the table in thought.

"Well... The Ministry doesn't want to admit that you-know-who is back, so the Minister doesn't think it's true and doesn't want others to think so either- I can't help thinking that Percy may be singled out for believing Harry." Everyone sat in silence for a moment and eventually Eliza had dropped into the spare seat beside Hermione.

"Harry," Said a voice. Harry was snapped from his thoughts as he looked around to see Angelina Johnson stand before him, wearing a short black skirt, white shirt and loose tie. "I'm sure you've been told that you're the captain this year?" Harry nodded but did not speak. "I won't be joining the team this year, I took some advance stuff for my N.E.W.T's and plan on getting the best grades possible."

"But you're like the best chaser on the team!" Ron burst out before he could stop himself. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Ron, but one player does not a team make. Katie and Alicia will still be there but you'll have to find a new chaser." She walked off.

"Yeah and a new keeper too." Harry grumbled. "I completely forgot about Quidditch try outs, how am I supposed to find another chaser as good as Angelina?"

"Oh I'd love to try out for chaser, Harry." Said Eliza and Harry looked at her and realised that she was being truthful.

"You play Quidditch?" He asked.

"Of course. I do it quite a lot in my spare time, guess which broom I've got." She waited but no-one offered a suggestion. "A Nimbus 2001!" Harry was reminded vaguely of his second year when the entire Slytherin Quidditch team had arrived on the pitch, each one of them smugly carrying a Nimbus 2001 in their hands. He was brought out of his thoughts by Ron's voice.

"Great, and then there's me with a rubbish old Cleansweep." He muttered the last part under his breath. Harry ignored him and began to wonder when he would possibly find the time to schedule tryouts. Perhaps he could arrange to do it at the weekend. Just then Alicia ran up to Harry and quickly said.

"Harry when are tryouts?" Harry sighed but knew that if he told her now she would most likely tell the others, he would have to remember to put a sign up sheet on the notice board in the common when he got the chance.

"Saturday." He replied.

"Thanks!" She rushed off and whispered something to Katie, no doubt was in his mind that she was sharing the time of tryouts with her friend who was most likely to make the team again with her fabulous chaser skills.

"We should get going to class." Said Hermione. Together Harry, Ron, Hermione and Eliza all walked up to their first lesson of the day: Defence Against The Dark Arts. Harry could not contain his excitement as he thought of telling Professor Darkwood all about how he himself had wield the sword of Godric Gryffindor in the chamber of secrets when he was only twelve. They all lined up outside the room to wait for their teacher, Hermione was reading an oversized book behind him and Ron was in front talking frantically to Eliza.

Eventually a man stepped out of the room and stood at the door. The class fell silent as they took in his appearance. He was quite a short man, a foot taller than Harry, he had brown lined hair and wore brown shabby trousers with a white shirt and light brown waistcoat, his tie was black. His eyes were light blue; he looked at the class for a minute and then smiled at them. He spoke not one word but he pointed to the door, welcoming the students with mute nods as child after child pasted through the doorway.

Harry sat at a desk with Ron beside him. Hermione had sat with Eliza. The room did not appear to be anything out of the ordinary; there were pictures around the room, however, of four different people. Two witches and two wizards. As he observed them he did not have any idea of who they could be at all, though he took note on how Hermione and Eliza seemed to stare, fascinated, at their faces- that is until professor Darkwood brought them to his attention.

"Good morning class. My name is Professor Darkwood and I will be your Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher this year. Now then first of I see you have all noticed the four pictures hanging around the room." He said waving a sweeping hand around in the air to indicate the four witches and wizards. "Can anyone here tell me what is special about these people?" As expected Hermione's hand pounded the air before anyone had even realized a question had been asked. "Ah, yes Miss...?"

"Granger sir- they are the four founders of Hogwarts. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." She said pointing them out. Indeed these pictures were the four founders and Harry had only just realized this.

"Marvellous, 10 points to Gryffindor!" Eliza patted Hermione on the back and turned to the front to listen. "Now then, I have them here to show you all that they started off as nothing more than you all are now, but with time an effort their names shall be remembered most in death, some... For different reasons." Harry understood of course. This man was Gryffindor's descendent and so must have known all about the different houses and so he must have despised Slytherin for his evil ways.

"Now then, we are going to start off with some nonverbal defensive magic. I assume you have tried before?" He asked and the class nodded. "Excellent, now may I have a volunteer?" He looked around the room and his eyes landed on a boy at the back of the room. "What about you young man?" Harry turned around to see Draco stand and walk, silently, down the row of desks. There was a slight smirk playing on his lips, as he walked past, Harry felt the smallest and almost indifferent pricks in his scar. He winced and looked up, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, perhaps he was imagining things.

"Now then if you would stand there- yes that's right- now then I will attempt to disarm you, all you have to do is use _'Protego' _in your mind to prevent this- alright? Fantastic... _Expelliarmus!" _Harry watched as the spell was said, Draco was staring as though in a trance at Professor Darkwood. The spell instantly rebounded as the Professor's wand was sent flying through the air and into Malfoy's hand. Though something was wrong. Once the Professor's wand made contact with Malfoy's skin, Harry could see thin sparks of red and green dance around Draco's fingers for a moment before it vanished. No-one else had noticed and Harry started wondering whether he was going mad.

"Marvellous, simply marvellous! Well done my boy, five points to-" He looked at Malfoy's tie and his features seemed sharpen as his face darkened slightly. "Five points to Slytherin." He spat the last word out as though it was nothing more than mere filth. Of course Harry knew that their professor being a descendent of Gryffindor meant that his distrust and disdain for Slytherin house must have been very strong indeed.

A few others did not understand this man's disdain apart from a few Gryffindors, of course, Draco did not care much at the Professors turn but merely turned away from him with a bored expression on his face- he reached his desk and sat down, hiding his face behind a rather large book that Harry guessed was not at all being read.

"Now then class, I would like to pair you all up so if you all stand." Everyone got to their feet and with an almost lazy flick of the Professors wand the tables and chairs were stacked neatly at the sides of the room. "Now I have a list here. Parkinson and Malfoy- Crabbe and Goyle- Zabini and Abbott- Granger and Longbottom- Potter and Weasley- Finnigan and Thomas-Blackstar and Nott-" He sorted the rest of the class into pairs, neither Hannah nor Blaise looked at all pleased with their pairing, Hermione was trying to hide her annoyance at being paired with Neville, even though it was hard as Ron was silently taunting her from the spot beside Harry.

Harry and Ron stood a few feet apart and Ron sent a neat jinx towards Harry. _Focus Harry, focus. _Sadly he was pushed back by the jinx; non- verbal spells had never been his specialty. At least he was doing better than Neville- who seemed to have made his wand float above his head- Hermione sighed and waved her wand with a bored expression. Neville's wand flew back to his hand and he mumbled apologies to Hermione who, politely, tried to shrug them off as nothing.

Harry sent a jinx towards Ron, who was completely blindsided and fell clean off his feet, Eliza laughed as she turned away from Theodore to help Ron stand, he turned to her and smiled. Harry could tell they were thanking and welcoming each other when Theodore grabbed Eliza's attention again and she turned away. Ron grinned at Harry, who just shook his head and carried on attempting to complete the task with no success.

Ron demanded he had a break and Harry was eager to agree because he needed to keep a close eye on Draco because he just knew that something was wrong and he must have something to do with it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the fact that Draco was excellent at the non- verbal spells which was not good for Harry because it means he can never know when Draco could be planning to jinx or hex him.

"Alright class well done, marvellous work. Especially: Miss Granger, Miss Blackstar, Mr Malfoy and Miss Abbott! Off you go everyone." Ron met up with Eliza and Hermione but turned around when they noticed that Harry was not following them.

"You go on, I'll be there in a minute." Harry assured them. Hermione sighed and gave him a disapproving look.

"We'll tell Professor Burbage that you'll be a bit late." Said Eliza as she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the room, Ron following closely behind. The door closed and echoed throughout the large room, Harry looked to the teacher's desk at the front and saw Professor Darkwood shifting through some papers with a sort of agitated look on his face.

"Professor?" Harry said quietly. The Professor gave a jolt of surprise at seeing another student present in the room.

"Oh! I did not know I still had company." He said with a series of short chuckles. "You'll be late you know, you should really- Merlins beard, how could I have been so blind and ignorant. You're Harry Potter!" He scrambled away from his desk to shake Harry's hand. "What can I do for you my boy?"

"I know who you really are, Professor _Gryffindor." _Darkwood laughed and straightened his waistcoat.

"Indeed I am, though I employ you to not tell others this information, I see you are a true Gryffindor, others are too ignorant to know this kind of information." Harry nodded wordlessly. He was reminded, unpleasantly, of the day the sorting hat had attempted to place him in Slytherin, along with Draco Malfoy. "Now then what can I do you for?" Harry wracked his brain to try and remember exactly what he was planning on telling him.

"I... Err... I found Gryffindor's sword you know. I pulled it out of the sorting hat in the chamber of secrets to save my friend's sister." He pushed out of his mouth quicker than he anticipated. The professor looked fascinated.

"You have found the chamber of secrets?" He asked perplexed. Harry was a little confused; surely Dumbledore would have told him this wouldn't he?

"I'm sorry sir; I thought you'd know that." Harry spoke with such suspicion in his voice that it made his teacher go briefly pale.

"Oh, you see Mister Potter- may I call you Harry? Well, Harry, as you know me being Gryffindor's last remaining descendent means that I must hide from many of Slytherins descendents, you understand? And so I try to not get noticed. Recently I have been so preoccupied with a- let's say mystery- that I cannot figure out and as a result have not being paying much attention to anything else. You understand?" Harry's mind was spinning out of control trying to grasp onto what the professor was saying.

"What mystery sir?" He asked curiously. Suddenly the professors face darkened and for one mad second Harry though he was furious with him but a second later it had vanished almost as quickly as it appeared.

"You should go to your next class Mister Potter. Off you go." Harry took note that the professor had called him 'Mister Potter' rather than 'Harry' he knew he must have angered the professor with his question but the fact that he did not answer him just made Harry all the more hungry for information. If he could get Hermione and Ron alone he could tell them what he had encountered. Right now he had to get to Muggle studies; racing through the corridor Harry opened the large, oak wood, door and stepped into the room.

"Mister Potter, ten minutes late. Though I have been assured by Miss Blackstar, I would hope for you to be in class on time in the future, understood?" Harry nodded and went to his usual seat beside Ron, ignoring the sneers and silent cackling from the Slytherins on the opposite side of the room. He pulled out his book and began to listen to Professor Burbage going on about the muggle invention of solar panels.

-0-

Harry was eager to fill Ron and Hermione in on the strange moment between him and Professor Darkwood. They listened with mounting interest in front of the blazing fire at eleven o'clock, by which time all the other students had retired to the warmth of their beds.

"So, Darkwood is trying to solve a mystery- and you actually _asked _him about it?" Harry nodded slowly and Hermione thought deeply about the situation while Ron turned to his best friend and said.

"So, he didn't know about the sword or the chamber? What an idiot, I mean if I were Gryffindor's descendent I would keep up to date on every house, not play guessing games about some 'mystery' I can't solve."

"But Ron this could be something serious!" Hermione pressed on, the determined glint flooded Hermione's delicate features. "I think you should tell Sirius, and I'll do some research on Gradion Gryffindor, see if I can get any answers. But until then we should go to bed. Goodnight Harry, goodnight Ronald."


End file.
